ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rainbow Circle 4D Sensory Theater Experience For Special Needs At ODEON LUXE Cinemas UK
The Rainbow Circle 4D Sensory Theater Experience Cinema Program is The UK's First 4D Sensory Theaters For People with Disabilities, Created by Zoe McPhee Productions' British Charity Company named, The Rainbow Circle Autism and Disability Fund. '''These 4D Sensory theatres are operated by Selected ODEON LUXE Cinemas in the UK only that every Selected ODEON LUXE Cinema only has one big screen in each cinema. It's suitable for big groups of people that will be Features In The 4D Sensory Theaters: * Lower Light Screens * Soft Audio Volume * Comfortable Leather Seats With Cup Holders * Folding Tables In Front Of The Seats. * Snow Machine - (Selected Films Only) * Warm and Cold Air Machine * Cloud Maker Machine * Colour Theme Light Machines around the theatre * Flying Object Blower * Sensory Toys (based the selected film) * Colour Lava Glass Walls - (On two walls) * 4D Smell Machine. * Soft Carpets * Free Food Simples during selected films * Friendly Staff throughout their experience * Special Access Assistant Gents and Ladies Restrooms. * Wheelchair Accessible Spaces Zoe McPhee Productions Oringial Films - 4D Sensory Theater Experience For Special Needs: '''Tom and Jerry Direct To Video Movies - (Special Cinema Release) * Tom and Jerry: The Tale Of Aladdin and the Lost Lamp * The Musical Tale Of Tom and Jerry & The Rainbow Road Tom and Jerry Direct To Television Movies - (Special Cinema Release) * Tom and Jerry: The Bright Side Of Life - (Full-Length Film as part of BBC Children in Need) * Tom and Jerry In A Cat and Mouse's Life * Jerry Mouse's Greatest Small Sized Adventure: The Movie * Tom and Jerry: Below The Seas Of Lomond * Tom and Jerry & The Fair Wishing Paw-Parents * Tom and Jerry: All Packaged and Delivered, A Big Mail Adventure * Tom and Jerry's Great Big Coach Road Trip * Tom and Jerry: The Miracle Fairy Tale Of Blackpool Tom and Jerry Feature Movies: * Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound * Tom and Jerry: A Cat and Mouse Whose Almost Missed Christmas * Tom and Jerry: Cat and Mouse Out Of Water * Tom and Jerry’s Odd Magical Toyshop Wonderland Adventure * Tom and Jerry’s Above Adventures In The Magical Decker Bed * Tom and Jerry: The High Road To Paradise * Let’s Do The Tom and Jerry Rhapsody: The Musical Movie * Tom and Jerry: Everybody’s Sings Other Warner Bros Animation Studios Glasgow Films: * The Cookie Night * The Beagles * The Beagles 2: The Wildest Paw Adventure Tucker and Company Movies: * Tucker and Company; The Movie * Tucker & Company: A Snowbody Monster And Me * Tucker & Company: The Tails Of The Five Dogketeers 21st Century Fox Animation Studios, Blue Sky Films: * Mr Piggy Man In A Handsome Suit: The Movie * Bethany The One Million Pound Dog Tale Paramount Pictures/ Nickelodeon Movies: * PuppyTales: The Movie Disney/Pixar Films: * Pixar's The Great Adventures Of Missy The Cat * Pixar's Lily The Lonely Bear DHX Media and Ragdoll Films: * Little Yelps!: The Big Yelpy Movie Universal/ Illumination Entertainment: * The Newspaper Dog The Rainbow Circle 4D Sensory Theater Experience ODEON LUXE Cinemas Locations: Ticket Prices Promos